


Faith in the choosing

by lasairfhiona



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Faith in the choosing

She stood on the fringes of the gathering.  She knew she shouldn't be there. Her father had forbidden her to go when the dragon riders came for the search.  She knew the only reason he didn't want her to go was because of the work she did. Work he didn't have to do.  Work he felt he shouldn't have to stoop to do.  Women's work she was ordained to do after her mother's death.

From where she stood she could see the big brown dragon rejecting girl after girl.  She knew he was looking for her. The faith she had that the dragons would find her had been wanning until the runner had said the dragon riders were on a search in a neighboring village. Now she just had to have faith that it hadn't been her wishful thinking that the dragon has actually heard her plea.

 _Where are you?_

She heard his question and answered quietly, "I'm here, behind the Bakers.  My father doesn't want me here."

 _We'll find you. He can't deny us._

She heard his answer and watched as his rider came forward through the throng of hopefuls to where she stood with the shopping she'd been assigned to do.

"Have you been taking to my dragon?" he asked.  The smile he wore eased what could be called an accusatory question.

"I think so," she answered quietly.  "But I didn't know…" she stuttered.

"Shh… it's okay," he soothed.  "Let's go find your parents.  Apparently my dragon thinks you should come with us."

She nodded and led the dragon rider to her home where he father would be waiting for his lunch.  She'd wished for this from the first time she 'talked' to the dragon and she had faith in the dragon rider's ability to talk to her father.


End file.
